Always Left Behind
by BTRlover98
Summary: He knew they weren't doing it on purpose, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was unwanted, being ignored, and being always left behind.


**Hey guys! T****his is just gonna be a short little one-shot about something that happened to me last year, soo...I hope you like it :)**  
**  
I don't own Big Time Rush.**

It wasn't fair.

Didn't they realize he was walking _behind _them? Did they not notice that every time he tried to say something, someone would start talking over him? They were just walking home after a party, which was not fun at all for Logan, and his best friends didn't even know they were hurting him.

Logan stared at his feet as he listened to James go on and on about the cute girl he was hanging out with at the party. Kendall and Carlos were both playing air hockey the_ whole entire time, _so Logan didn't get a chance to hang out with any of his friends. He was left sitting alone in the corner, not even able to watch his friends play because there were too many people around them. And no one paid any attention to Logan at all.

Suddenly, his friends burst out laughing, and Logan looked up, confused. "What's so funny?" he asked. He could only hope they weren't laughing at him as he waited for their answer, and he started to feel nervous when none of his friends said anything to him. They just continued to laugh and talk about the party. Logan sighed and went back to staring at the ground. He felt like crying, but he was thirteen years old, he was way too old to cry. He didn't want to be weak, or else it would give his friends another reason to ignore him and laugh at him. Sometimes he felt as if they just thought he was a nerd and didn't want to be seen around him.

Logan looked up at his friends and finally decided to walk beside them. But when he tried to get on the end next to James, he realized there was no room, and he would be walking in the street. There were too many cars to do that, so he went back to listening to his friends talk.

"Well, I would have beaten you if you didn't cheat!" Carlos exclaimed, earning an eye roll from Kendall.

"Carlos, just because I won doesn't mean I cheated! I beat you, so deal with it!" Kendall replied, shaking his head at his friend. Carlos glared at him, folding his arms, before turning towards James.

"James, didn't he cheat?" Carlos asked.

James shrugged, "How should I know? I was with Holly the whole time! She's so cute! I think she likes me, too! Should I-"

"No, we don't care!" Carlos interrupted. "Logan, didn't Kendall cheat?"

The smaller boy walking behind them looked up, surprised at first, before shrugging. "I don't know, I wasn't watching," he muttered, suddenly annoyed that they didn't even notice he wasn't around them at the stupid party.

"Why not? What else were you doing?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing," Logan replied, shrugging again. He hoped they would apologize or at least say _something _after he said that, but of course, they didn't seem to care.

"Oh," Carlos said. "Well...Kendall, I know you cheated!"

Logan rolled his eyes and stopped listening to his friends argue. He tried to ignore them, now feeling a bit angry with them, and hoped they would get home faster so he wouldn't have to be around them any longer, feeling unwanted.

He was tired of feeling like his friends didn't even like him. It wasn't always like that, but sometimes, when he was around them, he felt as if they were stuck being around him and didn't really want him there. He knew if he said something, they would feel bad about it, but he didn't want them to think he was just being a baby. So he just continued to walk silently behind them.

"Wait, are we still going tomorrow?"

Logan looked up after hearing Kendall interrupt Carlos' story about a movie he just saw. Frowning, he realized no one ever told him that they were doing something tomorrow, and he sighed, feeling even more hurt than before.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! What movie did you guys want to see?" James asked.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't care, I just want to go for the popcorn!" he told them. James and Kendall laughed, and even Logan cracked a smile, but he quickly wiped it away when he realized his friends were going to the movies and he wasn't invited.

He thought about asking some of his other friends from school to do something with him, but he never actually hung out with the other kids outside of school. He was only friends with them while they were at school, and it would be awkward to be around them by himself. Kendall, Carlos, and James were the only reason he actually had any friends in the first place. At least, it always felt that way.

He wondered if his friends even remembered that he was standing there. Why would they ignore him if they didn't? And why would they talk about plans they made together-without him-if they didn't? That made Logan wonder, again, if they even liked him. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. He was a nerd, and they were all cool. James had the looks, Kendall was athletic, and Carlos was the funniest kid in school. Logan was just Logan, the smart kid who did everyone else's homework.

Suddenly, Carlos was standing next to him, his arm draped over Logan's shoulder, concern etched into the young Latino's features. "Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" he asked. Logan looked at him, annoyance clear on his face for a moment, before he wiped that look off his face and gave Carlos a little smile.

"Nothing," he shrugged nonchalantly, hoping Carlos wouldn't ask anymore questions. "I'm fine."

"But you haven't been saying anything at all on the way home, and you look a little sad,"' Carlos told him, a frown on his face.

"Well, you guys weren't listening to me, so that's why I wasn't talking," he answered honestly, trying not to sound upset about it so they wouldn't think he was a baby. However, guilt clouded Carlos' eyes as soon as the words left Logan's mouth.

"But...we didn't hear you," Carlos defended, even though he already knew he, Kendall, and James treating Logan completely wrong.

"It's okay, I don't care," Logan lied. He tried to smile at Carlos, but his friend saw right through him.

"I'm really sorry, Logan. We didn't even realize," he promised, giving him an apologetic smile. The other two boys turned around, nodding in agreement when they heard what Carlos was saying. "And if we ever do it again, I give you permission to punch me in the face!"

"Me two!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Me three!" James yelled.

Logan laughed a little, nodding. "Okay, thanks," he said.

"Are you gonna come to the movies with us tomorrow?" Carlos asked hopefully, smiling brightly at his friend.

Logan smiled, a real smile this time, and nodded. "Okay," he replied. Carlos smiled back and started blabbering on about how good the popcorn was going to be. Logan rolled his eyes, but laughed at the same time.

And he knew he was never going to be left behind.

**Ugh, okay, I had a whole idea for this like, last year, but I couldn't remember what it was going to be like, I just remember walking home with my friends one time, and everyone was ignoring me. I might add more chapters to this, because I have some other ideas for it, but I don't know when.**

**I hope you liked it! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
